New York! New York!
by Moxie2
Summary: Miles invites Sabrina up to New York for a three-day weekened, and with no intention to spend three days with Goodmans, she invites Roxie.
1. The Family

New York, New York

Title: New York! New York!

Chapter 1: The Family 

Author: [Moxie][1]

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. I am left my little fantasies of what would happen to these characters.

Summary: Miles invites Sabrina and Roxy to come to New York with him for a three day weekend in fear of spending three days alone with his family. R&R

Author's Note: I don't really remember that episode, "Do you see what I see?" and the story would probably have been better in the description of Mile's mother, if I remembered.

Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch- Drama- G

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

"Please Sabrina?" He pleaded, his hands laced together as he begged. She sighed and sat up from her position on the couch. "Miles, what could possibly be so terrible about spending two weeks with your family?"

"There're my family Sabrina!" He paused for a second and sprang up, whining again. "Please!" 

"Okay, Miles! I'll go!" 

"Go where?" They looked over at Roxie who stuffed a Cheeto in her mouth, throwing herself down on the couch. "To New York and spend a three day weekend with Miles and his family. Hey, want to come?" The last part asked excitedly, praying for a yes. "Nope. One Goodman is more than enough." 

"Well, what are you doing this weekend?" Miles inquired. 

"Going home to Barbie and Ken, that's what."

"Barbie and Ken?" She took in another cheese puff. "My bubbly older sister and her plastic husband with the plastic hair." 

"And that's better than going to New York?" Sabrina looked hopefully over to the roommate on the couch. "Sabrina…"The blond pouted, her eyes pug. "Please, Roxie… please." 

"I guess it's better than spending an eternity in my living room listening to stories about pet names and first kisses." 

"Great!"

"But what makes you think your aunts are going to say 'yes'?"

"I'm a responsible, mature adult. Why wouldn't they say 'yes'?"

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

"Absolutely not!" Sabrina huffed, "But _why_ not?" 

"Hilda and I had a hard enough time with you living away from home, so I-"

"It's only for two weeks!" 

"No!"

She looked around and then called out. "Aunt Hilda!" A few moments later Hilda was hidden behind a barrage of armor and shields. "Not this again."

"What?" The six hundred-year-old witch asked innocently. "You know what. We've been through this already. You were supposed to throw this junk out." 

"It's not junk. I'll have you know that this genuine artifact is the first thing Henry VIII took me out in." She patted the iron front. "And that was five centuries ago!" 

"Memories are forever." They had been ignoring Sabrina's yells at trying to get their attention and know found metal bars attached to their faces. They mumbled something to the young witch who removed the two seals. "Sabrina, what is this about?" 

"Sabrina wants to spend an entirety of two weeks in New York." Hilda turned to Zelda. "And who says she can't?"

"Hilda!" 

"Memories are forever, and Sabrina should be making her own." She paused and smile, "After all, I wouldn't want her to be six hundred-years-old and never had a day of fun in her life…like some people I know." 

"I'll have you know that I've had plenty of fun!"

"Oh yeah like what?" 

"Like the time…like when I was almost engaged."

"Oh please! He ran off with Marie Antoinette, a day before the wedding. Not much you could do!" 

"Mm-" Zelda mumbled, and realized the bars had returned. "You're wandering off the topic here!" She zapped, allowing their free speech. "Have a good time Sabrina." 

"Woohoo!" The excited witch held up her arms in the air in celebration. 

"What?" Zelda looked genuinely shocked. "I think Sabrina should go." Zelda exhaled. "Fine, but if anything happens it's on your head, sister!" 

"So I can go?" Sabrina looked hopeful. "Yes you can Sabrina." Hilda said finally and accepted the grateful hug from her niece. "Woohoo!"

"On one condition." She waited impatiently. "Well, what is it." 

"Your magic." Zelda pointed and watched as her niece's magic finger was transported into a small box. "Why my magic?" 

"There a lot of people in a city that big. You can't take the risk." Sabrina exhaled and contemplated for a second before shrugging and shouting out again. "Woohoo!" 

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

They passed the shined lobby of immense building with its golden numbers securely fastened on the front of the teal covering. The building was the odd ball in the brownstones of Soho. The large room stretched towards the elevator at the turn of the corner and the entered the lit room. The elevator was lavishing just the same and the two girls continued to look around in awe as they had at the departure from Grand Central. There was a ding as the door opened and they entered the narrow crème decorated hall of simulated orchids. He rang the tiny black buzzer centered on the door and waited for a reply. It was a little while and a couple more buzzes later when the door opened and a broad suit clad man appeared in the door way. He eyed the three silent 19 year olds and called back into the house. "Look Helen, it's the idiot that ruined his life for alien hunting!" He ignored his wife disapproving look and went on. The man's face was carefree in his nonchalant disposition and even the black hair that peeked through the gray seemed to brighten him.

"Hi Dad." The man stepped aside and three stepped in placing their luggage on the wine colored carpet. The girls eyed the glass cabinet with the small crystal figures and the bookshelf stacked full with what you could plainly see were all books financial. They noticed the high burgundy padded armchair and the smaller crème sofas and settees on the other side of it. There was even a brick fireplace whose mantel had been adorned with wooden and dark modern looking objects. All this before Mrs. Goodman rose to greet them. She was obviously a fairly kind woman, all shown in her smile and she embraced her soon with an open heart Her smell of cinnamon enveloping him. "Oh Sweetie," she pulled away and looked him up and down at adoringly. "Let me get a look at you." She grinned and then looked over at the two girls who were at their own devices, looking on at the home. "And who are these lovely young ladies?" They turned to her and smiled politely. Her husband, who had sat in the large chair, held his pipe in the ashtray on the small table. "Looks more like the boy's planning a menage a trois. There's hope for you yet." The comment was ignored, more being that no one had a way to reply to something like that. "Hi, I'm Sabrina and this is Roxie." She graciously shook her hand and Roxie smiled again, shyly and almost hidden as she repeated Sabrina's greeting of hand shaking. "Friends from college, Mom. They've never been to New York before." 

"Well then, there's a lot to see, isn't there? It's a bit late now, you'll be better off sight seeing tomorrow. Uh… I'll show you where you can put your things." They walked with their bags down a corridor as the scent of cider and smoke was smelt. Roxie and Sabrina took notice of the black and white photographs and paintings on either side of the walls. "Do you girls mind sharing a room, Mile's sister is staying here also." 

"No we don't mind." They said almost in unison. They entered room, struck with the color of lavender and dropped their bags on the white carpet. "I'll leave you to unpack. Make yourself at home. The guest room drawers are always empty." They turned to her and smiled, as she left with Miles. 

"I feel like just walked into an episode of 'All in the Family'." Roxie said aloud while seating herself down the over padded full sized bed on one side of the room. "Really? Reminds me more of a 'Country Time Lemonade' commercial. His mom sure is nice though." 

"Hence, Edith Bunker. His father's not the welcoming type though." Sabrina just nodded. "This room is huge." 

"And there's still space for two dressers, a night table and matching sheets. It's scary." Sabrina ran her hand along the lace that covered the top of the oak furniture, more cheapened versions of the porcelain decorated the lace with small jewelry boxes and figures. They unpacked their bags in the next hour having the occasional arguments concerning space, but made it through well enough. They left the room closing the door behind them. Mrs. Goodman's voice piped up. "We're having a bit of a late dinner girls so just follow me into the dining room. This room matched the first in elegance and comfort just as much as the rest they had seen and Miles greeted them at the table, seating himself next to Roxie, Sabrina on her other side. The places were set at the table and Mile's parents sat at each head of the table. They began eating making conversation in between bites. "You have an amazing home, Mrs. Goodman." 

"Thank you, Sabrina." 

"That's curtsey of the accounting business. You hear that boy?" Mr. Goodman added. "So what are you majoring in, Sarena?" She ignored his mistake, getting the nature of this guy and answered his question. "Journalism, Sir." 

"Journalism, eh? Those tabloids and papers fill your head with junk. Become a real writer and write somethin' great like 'Conan the Barbarian'." 

"It's Sabrina, not Sarena, Dad and she is a real writer. The tabloids and newspapers aren't just filled with junk. In fact, I don't think that 'Conan the Barbarian' is even a real book."

"Sure, I'm going to take that coming from someone who believes in little green men from Mars." Miles mouthed a word that came out stifled when a voice interrupted him. "Oh the battle of the Titans. This is why I love these family dinners." All eyes turned to the voice as she sat, her blonde hair upturned on the ends, with that infamous 'Farrah hair'. "Watch your mouth girl. I'm not going to take smart ass comments from a twenty three year old with pounds of make up splattered across her face like some pubescent teenage girl." She rolled her eyes at him and turned to Mile's guests. "Miles hasn't run screaming with embarrassment yet, so I take it the 'There is no proof of aliens' speech has yet to be given?" Miles answered for the two. "Nope, he's holding out tonight."

"I'm disappointed." Her tone was dull as she commented on her father. "You can deliver your smart ass comments when you get your ass back in college and finish medical school." 

"Mindy was studying to be a doctor-" Mrs. Goodman's informing was cut off by her daughter. 

"Not by choice."

"She had a change of heart." Her daughter nodded and smiled. "Right." 

"This was before she blew her future. Don't know why you kids do this to yourselves."

"Must be genetic." 

"Probably from you're mother's side."

"You mean staying at home and caring for your kids is more of a failure than spending your waking hours filing taxes and handling finances until you drop dead?"

"Stop twisting my words little girl. I never said that."

"It was implied." Through the dinner Roxie smiled, chuckling to herself, wondering how Miles came from a family quite like this one. Sabrina wondered the same thing, only a little less amused. The tables were cleared and Mr. Goodman sat smoking his pipe in the living room and his wife, after much persuasion sat in her room, reading a book her daughter had given her. "Here Mom, I think you should have this, and remember, it's the 21st century now. If you get any ideas, they can't condemn you for acting on them." She read the title. "The Scarlet Letter?" Miles was brushed off by Mindy and like the others, went to his own devices. 

The gushing of the water filled the air of the kitchen and clashes of dishes rubbing against one another in the dish drainer had become rhythmic. "So what are you really doing with Miles?" 

"We share a house on campus." Sabrina informed. Roxie continued the filling in. "Our living situation with Galacticboy was just a technicality. We're still waiting for the Martians to come collect him." Mindy smiled, "I like you. Why are you so quiet anyway?"

"You're father's…"

"You can say it." 

"A neurotic sociopath."

"I was leaning towards jackass, but okay." She packed the last dish in the drainer and all three dried their hands on the towels on the tiled countertop. "Miles is probably going to take you to the famous sights. So when you get back we're going to Studio 51 or the 21 Club tomorrow night. Introduce you to a some urban college guys." 

"God…" Roxie said in a bit of disgust as she sat in the effeminate room. 

"What?"

"It looks like someone puked pink all over your furniture." Mindy took a small tube from her pocket, undid the cap and ran it across her lips. "It matches my favorite gloss." The scent of strawberry filled the room and Mindy smacked her lips. 

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

She knocked on the door, and heard the muffled voice of acceptance from behind the door. It creaked as she turned it slowly. She stepped inside and left it narrowly open. She spotted him on the floor, kneeling as he fiddled with his telescope. "Hey." He absentmindedly answered, "Hey." During the excited silence after his greeting she viewed the room. Every corner of the room to no surprise of Sabrina was covered in thick black paint. There were various posters and pictures of starry skies and aliens. There was an alien on every side. Aliens on skateboards, aliens on rails, and aliens pointing like Uncle Sam. "Having fun yet?" 

"Loads." She sat herself on the bed. "Now I understand why you didn't want to come." 

"At least you guys are here, so it shouldn't be all that bad." There was a pause again and then he asked, "So," he sat beside, "where _is_ Roxie?" 

"Where else? Rox is with Mindy, most likely making fun of you." 

"Who's idea was it to bring her along?" 

"Uh…don't remember." 

"Why aren't you with them?" 

"Just not my scene." He looked on at her and then nodded to himself. "Kicked you out huh?" 

"Apparently I'm too perky." He stood up, "Come on." He left his room with her following. 

"Wow…" 

"I know! Didn't he have the biggest head?" 

"And all this time I thought it was just a technicality that he would one day grow into."

"I used to think the same thing." He cleared his throat, interrupting their awe. "Hey Little Brother, nice to see you could join us." She looked up from her spot on her carpet in the middle of her room. He seated himself on a chair by her desktop computer and Sabrina on the bed avoiding the stacks of photo albums sprawled across the floor. 

"It was a glandular problem." Roxie looked over to the defensive brother. "At least now I know your connection to the aliens." Mindy made the connection of Roxie's words. 

"Abnormally large heads." They laughed to themselves and Mindy grabbed another book of memories. "Here's a picture of Mile's wearing my life size Barbie's clothes." Roxie grinned, but Miles snatched the book before she was able to dabble in his pain. "I was seven!" Mindy rose to her knees and pinched his cheeks in a tease-filled voice. "And what a cute little girl you were." 

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

Maybe I over did it on Mile's house. God knows I don't live in a "Country Time Lemonade" commercial, but for $20, 000 a month, I should be. I'm living vicariously here, people. 

   [1]: mailto:Lokelaini00@aol.com



	2. The Whole Day

Title: New York
    
    Title: New York! New York!

Chapter 2: Whole Day 

Author: [Moxie][1]

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. I am left my little fantasies of what would happen to these characters.

Summary: Miles invites Sabrina and Roxy to come to New York with him for three day weekend in fear of spending two weeks alone with his family. R&R

Author's Note: I don't really remember that episode, "Do you see what I see" and the story would probably have been better in the description of Mile's mother, if I remembered.

Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch- G

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

The scene from the night before repeated itself with two missing as the other four sat around the large mahogany table. He drew the tie up to his neck and cleared his throat. "Honey, why don't you sit down and have breakfast?" He clicked the latches of his briefcase closed and turned to his wife with the apron on, placing the plates in front of the ones she served her breakfast to. "We've gone through this every day for twenty-five years Helen, I've got a business to run, no time for breakfast." Miles picked up his fork. "All hail the Chrysler Building!" Mindy picked up her glass of orange juice and held it like Miles did his fork. "Here, here!"

"Shut up!" Their father retorted before leaving the room and a slam of the door was heard. The housewife untied her flowery apron and walked into the dining room, seating herself at what both girls thought obvious as 'her' seat. "So, what is everyone planning on doing today?"

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

"Not much Mom, I just thought that since Miles and his friends are going to be out sight seeing all day, I'd go down to Washington Square and buy things with Daddy's money." 

"Good for you dear." 

"What about you, Mom?"

"I'm going crocheting with my friends from the Church Group. You know I-"

"Look at the time!" Miles and Mindy said in unison, cutting off their mother. "We really should be going Mom." Miles pulled out his chair and grabbed his plate, walking out of the kitchen, Mindy following. Leaving the unsure girls with the mother whom continued her speech on crocheting. 

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

They walked along the sidewalk of the busy street Mile's hands filled with large paper and coated bags. 

"Here." Sabrina pointed to the glass of a shop. "A coffeehouse?" She watched Sabrina walk into the shop. "Who cares where we eat. I just want to put these bags down." She ran in front of Miles and stopped Sabrina in her tracks. 

"What is it with you and guys in coffee shops?" She was ignored and turned to see whom Sabrina had locked eyes with. "Josh?" 

"Oh my God, Sabrina?" Roxie couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" She walked over to the sofa where Miles had plopped down after unloading the bags onto the floor. 

"What are you doing here?" They pulled away from the hug they had acted on and smiled at one another. "I'm here with Miles and Roxie. What are _you_ doing here?" 

"I'm here with my cousin, Lori, she lives up here. My parents thought it would be nice if I came to see the little brat." 

"I am not a brat!" There was a scream from a small dark hair girl appearing to be about ten. She looked up at Josh. "Cassie, this is Sabrina. Sabrina, this is Cassie, my cousin." The girl looked back at Sabrina and grinned. "So…this, is Sabrina. Joshie's told me _a lot _about you. Like how he just _loves_-" Josh slapped a hand, stifling her, "peaches. I just love peaches." 

"Uh… yeah, me too!"

"Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we have some peaches together?" 

"Great!" The girl looked back over to the new encounter's friends. "Aren't you here with people?" Sabrina threw a hand, oh, them? No! Well, yes, but they don't mind!" She went over to Roxie who was indulging herself in a mug and to Miles who was falling asleep over one of the bags. "Hey guys, Josh and I are going to go out on are own, you don't mind, do you?" Roxie looked up slowly at the girl. "Cappuccino. Go away." Sabrina raised her brows and moved to Miles. "Miles?" No response other than his snoring was enough for her. She walked back to the two. "See, don't mind at all!" 

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

Hilda knelt down rummaging through her closet, loud clanging and bangs filling the air. "Aha!" She pulled out a large Golden Horn from the closet. "Well, what about this?" 

"Hilda…it's a gold horn." 

"Atilla gave it to me after conquering Rome." Zelda shook her head and spoke firmly. "No." Hilda went back to searching. "This?" 

"A battle axe?" 

"This?" 

"It's you…in stone." Hilda sat back and grinned. "Yeah…Erick the Red was mad about me." 

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

She dried the plate with the free cloth on the rail of the stove and hummed to herself as she finished the washing of her last dish. She walked to the drainer and suddenly squeezed her eyes shut at the pain she was abruptly experiencing. She cried out, her mind feeling pangs of agony and unease. She held a hand on her temple; the plate shattering on to the floor as she waited for the wretchedness to subside like it always did, ignoring the intensity of this particular one as she went on with her work. 

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

She placed her Carmel flavored coffee on his vacant desk beside her and looked over at Miles who she had _accidentally_ spilled coffee on during his sleep at the coffeehouse where he had been resting his head on her shoulder. She watched him return from the bathroom and drop down beside her. She looked down at his pants and smirked. "Quite the brown stain you've got there, Galacticboy." He looked over at her. "Yeah well," he glared at her through the corner of his eye and she concealed a smile. She fell on her back and looked up at the ceiling while he busied himself with his books on abductions and astronomy. He turned his head to her when he heard the small sound of awe she made. "What?" 

"That's incredible." She mumbled to herself, but he heard all the same. He looked up. "Yeah…. My dad helped me put it up when I was younger. Number one reason I painted my room black was so that I could look at the artificial stars and lights he had built into the ceiling." There was silence as they both looked up at the great mass of falsified constellations and fake signs of burning fire. "Why-" 

"I was a kid. It was just one of those things where they tell you that you can be anything you want to be. I guess he figured it was just a phase." She sat up remembering the bitterness of the words that were first said to Miles during his return, and how easily they had come off his father, how easily Miles overlooked the fact that they might of hurt, only a little. "Miles-" They both jumped slightly when the door was swung open and the sound of Mindy's voice interjected. "Hey, Roxie, come on." 

"We're leaving?" 

"Of course not. It's not even nine yet, we have to get ready. Sabrina's back from her orgy." Roxie slowly stood. "I'll see you later Miles." She stated before leaving. 

She turned the door of Mindy's bubble gum room and spotted Sabrina in Mindy's "vanity chair". She stood behind her and raised an eyebrow. "Orgy?" She smacked her lips and stood, turning to Roxie. "It wasn't an orgy."

"Oh yeah? I found Perky Princess here and her coffee shop hunk making out in front of the crowds at Washington Square Park." 

"You?" Roxie asked in disbelief. Sabrina turned a bright red behind the rouge she wore and bit the insides of her mouth. "Where was the kid he was with?" 

"Having her picture drawn by a cartoonist. Platonic relationships can only go so far." She smirked. "Not bad." There was a slight silence and Roxie spotted the other two primped girls looking on at her. "What?" 

"You haven't been made up. You're not going to Twillo looking like that." 

"Twillo?"

"The club." 

"I'm fine the way I am." Mindy held a black tubular object in her hand. "Mascara can't hurt you Roxie." 

"Unless you poke me in the eye with it and the ink splatters itself across my eyeball, evoking blindness." 

"You can't be serious." She watched them pout, Mindy waving the object.

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

The florescent lights shone on her face as she flirted with the spiky hair blonde, running her finger along the rim of her cocktail glass. After fifteen minutes he had begun to bore her and she waved him away taking another sip of her drink. "For you." She looked over at the waitress who placed a drink in front of her dark hair friend. Roxy raised her eyebrows and smiled at the choice of drink chosen for her, rather than the fact that someone had sent it. "Hold on there Meryl Strepp. This is Eighth Avenue and this isn't 'Friends'. Check to make sure your sender is the right sex before taking the offer." She rose herself slightly, leaning over the bar. "Hey, Mike, you know who sent her this drink." He took the cloth, polishing the crystal glass. "Yeah, it was that guy over there." He pointed to a guy on the other side of the room that had shown up walking over to the recipient. She returned to her position with her legs crossed and leaned over to Roxie. "Don't recognize him. Cute, though." 

"Hi, I'm Jack." He held out a hand and she cautiously took it. "Roxie." Mindy grinned and turned the stool away from the budding conversation. She spotted Sabrina who seemed to have become excessively horny since she came to the Apple. Her body was pressed against Josh's as they swayed more than danced, to the techno music. She spotted a new victim and flirted with him from across the room, an art she'd learned from many nights through the obstacle of fake smog and lights at the 21 Club and the Twillo. He tilted his head to the side and slyly smiled at her. She jumped from her stool and slowly approached him, navigating through the crowd. They were silent, still smiling at one another, and took one another's jackets, preparing to sit at one of the many round tables in the club. "Whoa…." She raised her brows and bulged out her eyes when she saw that her admirer had…unlikely male parts. She took her jacket from the seat she placed it on and walked back to her spot on the stool. She looked over at Roxie. "What happened to your loverboy?" 

"He had a friend." 

"And that's a bad thing?"

"They were looking for a third." 

"And that's a bad thing?" Roxie continued to look at Mindy like she'd lost her mind and the blonde raised her hands. "So you're not into that, no need to judge. More _is_ better." She took another sip of her drink. "Hey, Roxie, seen my little brother?" 

"Yeah, he's lounging by a table over there. The party animal."

"Do me a favor and keep him company?" 

"Miles? What for?" 

"He's a college kid with no social life and has an obsession for extraterrestrial beings." Roxie sighed and walked over to the boy hunched over to the table, two new drinks in hand. "Hey Goodman, having fun, yet?" She sat herself down across from him. "I'm havin' a blast." He looked up and smiled slightly. "You look nice." 

"Thanks. Brought you a little something." She placed the drink in front of him. "Fruity." She chuckled as he said the word, remembering her encounter. He sipped the multi flavored Bacardi. 

She looked on at the two. Both looking tame, upsetting her hopes. She smiled as she actually saw her brother laugh for a second, opposed to the seriousness he's been sporting since he got here. She grinned when they began talking steadily, without pause, imagining Roxie's cynicism and her brother's descriptive vision of spaceships and aliens. "Hey Mindy!" She turned to face the highlights behind the counter. "Phone call for you." She jumped off her stool yet again and headed for the thin twisted railing and thanked a waitress for holding the receiver. "Hello?" 

They laughed and she put a few strands of hair behind her ear. A panicked Mindy came running towards their table and the two shot her questioning looks. "Miles! We've got to leave." 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's Mom, she's in the hospital!"

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

This part was shorter than the first, but chapter three is coming soon. 

   [1]: mailto:Utopian6ir12@aol.com



	3. Visitors and Revelations

Title: New York

Title: New York! New York!

Chapter 3: Visitors and Revelations 

Author: [Moxie][1]

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine. I am left my little fantasies of what would happen to these characters.

Summary: Miles invites Sabrina and Roxy to come to New York with him for three day weekend in fear of spending two weeks alone with his family. R&R

Author's Note: I don't really remember that episode, "Do you see what I see" and the story would probably have been better in the description of Mile's mother, if I remembered.

Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch- G

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They watched her bend badger the paper pusher for information. "Miss, you have to fill out these papers." 

"You're not listening to me! Goodman, Helen Goodman!" 

"Control yourself, Mindy." She whipped around at the sound of the voice and several pairs of eyes were locked on him. "You going to tell us where she is?" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his suit. "If I knew where she was I wouldn't be standing here. Silent Bob over there won't tell me." 

"You know, you're awfully cushy looking for a man whose wife is in the hospital!" He sat on a the bumpy plastic chair in the group, his face just as blank now as it had been when he was first spotted. She groaned at her father and turned back to the male nurse. "If I fill out this damn form, will you tell me where my mother is and found someone who can help us?" 

"I can't make an guarantees, Miss." She threw the clipboard with the attached papers. "Damn it, where's my mother?" He looked shocked at her behavior… for someone who appeared full of bubble gum and strawberry gloss. Miles interjected her temper tantrum. "Look, find someone who can help us or my kick boxing sister's going to kick your ass." The male nurse exhaled and left his post behind the counter and made his way down the hall. Miles turned to meet his sister who looked stressed, if not aggravated and to his roommates, who looked increasingly uncomfortable and worried. He turned his attention to his indifferent father. "Why is she here?" 

"She was hunched over my chair when I saw her. She said her head hurt and she couldn't see. I don't know what happened. I just called the ambulance." Mindy stood up and called out, "Where's the doctor?" 

"This damn hospital won't tell me where anyone is. Why the hell are you kids asking so many questions?" He was standing up know, his glasses fogging a bit. They all sat and looked down at the floor, not because of his words, the tone or the anger, but simply because that was the only thing they could do. 

Fifteen minutes had barely passed before almost everyone rose, in an effort to do something during the wait. Mindy had busied herself with scribbling at the forms. Mr. Goodman had gone in search of the male nurse that everyone had assumed was coming back and had yet to, and Sabrina had gone in search of a cafeteria, holding up her usual position as the one to feed everyone. Roxy, herself, had gone pounding at the coffee machine, dreading that silence would hit her. Miles, the only unoccupied one, jumped to his feet at the sight of the nurse. "Your mother is being tested right now."

"That's it? She's being tested?" 

"As far as I know." He made the statement, and before Miles could ask another question he walked back down the hall. He exhaled and sat down again, running two hands through his hair, resting it there for a prolonged minute, with no attention of coming back up. "M&M?" His hands fell and he sat up, turning to the yellow paper bag she was handing to him. He reached in, pulling out the infamous green chocolate ball. "Thanks." There was silence again. "I'm sure she's fine." 

"Yeah…." 

"They just brought your mother up from testing." Mindy bolted over. "What room is she in, is she okay?" 

"She's groggy from the medication they gave her in testing."

"What's wrong with her?" 

"They have told me yet. The tests haven't come out, but uh…you can see her in…uh…room 306." She was took frantic to notice her father's uncharacteristic overdose of pauses in his speech and jolted to her mother's room. Miles held the M&M tight in his palm, holding it tight to his chest, his other arms hand supporting his head. 

"This is all they had." Sabrina approached them with an armful of sandwiches coated in saran wrap. Everyone took one for their own, an extra on the empty seat waiting for Mindy's return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She laughed to herself, chuckling at the thought. "I don't think I'll ever forget that." Her mother's muddled voice filled the air next to her as they shared memories of past slipups and mistakes of hilarity. There was a silence again until a sniffle was heard. Mindy shifted in her chair and rose a little, hugging her mother. "I love you Mom." She could feel tears rolling across her skin and suddenly forgot whether they were hers or her mothers. "I love you too, Sweetheart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked over at the two slumbering girls sprawled across the benches by the coin consuming machines and over at the boy that was still holding the green M&M. He had been quiet for the longest time now it almost worried her. "Miles?" She whispered just barely, but he'd heard. 

"I was seven when my dad got me a BB gun. He thought I was too girly because I didn't love fishing and hunting, and the maiming of animals as much as he did, but I didn't know that then. I loved him for getting me that gun. He taught me how to hold and shoot, but I lost control of it one day and I ended up shooting myself. He'd given me the gun, but he wasn't there to clean my cut… to make it better. She was. She hugged and kissed me, and told me that everything was going to be okay. I loved her for that." He stopped and again there was silence. "Maybe it's your turn."

"What?"

"To tell her that everything's going to be okay. To kiss her and make it better." 

"You getting sentimental on me, Roxie?" 

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Goodman. Take it or leave it." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're breaking the natural order of the world, Helen." She smiled slightly at the man that sat beside her. "I'm the one with the high cholesterol, the one with high blood pressure. I'm the one who eats all the fatty foods and never prayed a day in his life. This kind of thing isn't supposed to happen, not to you." He shook his head slightly as he said it and she took a hand slowly to his cheek. "Why…why… didn't you tell me?" His voice was caught in his throat as he choked on his words. "I didn't want to worry you, Gordon," her voice had returned to its usual softened tone. A tear slid across the hand he held and he reached to run a thumb with his free hand across her cheek. "My worrying is better than your dying, Helen." She smiled at him through tears of both their own and felt his embrace around her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She looked at the girl with the crumbled candy wrapper in her hands through the slits of her eyes. Slowly she sat up from the uncomfortable plastic chair, ran her hands down her leather pants and went towards the candy machine, herself punching out the code for a KitKat. She approached the chair next to the girl with M&M roaming around on her palm and tore open the red wrapper. She yawned and both heads turned at the loud start of a snore. They looked over at Sabrina and chuckled a bit. "I think we should get that home." 

She rolled the M&M to her fingers and popped it into her mouth. They rose up, jackets on and poked at Sabrina until she was on her feet. She mumbled something and they led her from the waiting room. Mindy spotted her father coming from down the hall. "Where're you going?" 

"We're going to leave now. I don't see why we should keep them here, I mean-" He cut her off. "Just go, Mindy." She turned to leave, but stopped on the impulse. "Dad, are you all right?" He shrugged. "I'm not the one who you should be asking that question. She furred her brows a bit before entering the elevator and watching the doors slowly close him off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She threw her head to the side slightly, attempting to rid some of her blond strands away from her face. She stopped lawfully at the light and looked back to the rear seat, where she saw Sabrina had fallen back into her sleep state. She tapped the wheel with her fingers and as casually as possibly asked the sill awake Roxie, "So…what's the deal with you and my brother?" Roxie looked over at her, taken aback. "What?" 

"You and Miles. You know…Miles and you... the brother and the roommate. What's up?" She shrugged. "Well, I think you've pretty much said all there is to say about me and Miles, don't you?" 

"So you're not dating?" Roxie's laughter was heard in the car. "Right…okay." She turned to her. "Seriously." 

"Of course not!" 

"Well, why not?" Mindy looked expectedly at her. Roxie laughed nervously under her stare and looked up at the red blaring at her. "I should really write a letter to your city commissioner about the length of their red lights. Something about them really screams 'traffic violation'." 

"Hey, Listen Roxie, I'm just trying to help you be open to feelings here. Besides, it's been a long night of a death scare, a melodrama and a possible menagerie. _Revelations_ are next on the list." She put her foot on the gas, going through the now green light. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey." 

"Hey." She walked into the room, only turning the door enough for her entrance. She smiled slightly and walked to the nightstand where her mug stood. "I just came to get my mug. Wouldn't want you to end up drinking my cappuccino." 

"It's cold. Wouldn't want you to suffer from hypothermia." 

"How thoughtful of you." She sat down by him on the bed, placing her cup back on the stand. In the silence she noted the music and the fact that during her visits to his room it had always been on playing its soft versions of various. "How is she? Did you kiss her and make it better?" 

"There's a tumor growing in her brain. They want to do some more tests before confirming if it's benign… but it looks good." He smiled when he said the last part and she smiled for him. "I'm glad." He sat back on his bed, staring up the ceiling. "I know." There was a long silence before he sat up. Her eyes were locked up at a few artificial stars on the ceiling in the blackness, her back resting against the headboard and fluffed dark pillows. She overheard the volume of the song going up and glanced over his spot on the bed and found him standing swaying and making…gestures. She laughed with the music. "What are you doing?" He turned, still moving. "I'm dancing!" She laughed again, louder. "Now I know why I've never seen you dance." He pointed at her, still swaying and called out, "Government induced criticism!" She laughed again, her side splitting. He spotted this and stopped his movements, stopping towering over her. "If you think I'm such a sorry dancer then show me what I'm doing wrong." Roxie gave him a sarcastic "Okay" look and stood up making her swaying and so called _dancing_ movements. She heard his laughter over the music. "Oh yeah, that's a lot better than what I was doing!" She stopped, looking offended. "What?" 

"That's not dancing! That's a spiritual awakening of the dead!" He said through blows of laughter that he attempted to stifle when she gave a painful punch in the arm that received a cry he had no breath to express. "Okay…okay… I'm sorry." He breathed several times between laughter, trying to collect himself and stop her from hitting him. "All right, so we're both bad dancers, we can be bad dancers together." He took her hand as she reluctantly accepted his gesture. She placed a hand on his shoulder feeling his hand rest on her waist, their bodies trying to rhythmically flow to the music. They were looking over each other's shoulders, the moment of laughter subsiding as tension built. Neither thinking, she felt his hands grow clammy and hers follow as he released her hand and ran his down her forearm to her side, symmetrical to the other. On impulse, her hands met one another around his neck and the two left footed beings stared at each other, too afraid to move, too comfortable to break the moment. So they stayed like that, staring into the other's eyes of brown specs and they danced. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whirs of melodies from the old clock radio filled the free air of the room. His hand unmoving, with that of his wife. He kissed her resting eyes, burying his head in her shoulder, falling into his own sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many times I've been told that I should go 

But they don't know what we got baby

They may not see the love in u the love I do

But I'll stay right here. 

****

Sweet, sweet baby life is crazy

And there's one thing I am sure of

That I'm your lady. 

Always baby 

And I'll love u now and ever

Sugar wishes don't change what is real 

Or how it feels

In the bad times 

For whatever he is

He is mine all the time

And we'll get by with what we can

****

Sweet, sweet baby life is crazy

And there's one thing I am sure of

That I'm your lady 

Always baby 

And I'll love u now and ever

Sweet, sweet baby life is crazy

And there's one thing I am sure of

See I I'm your lady

Always baby 

And I'll love u now and ever.

Baby would I ever lie to see 

Just to let you lie to me 

That becomes this thought together. 

Baby so I'm here to stay 

Cause I see that without you baby 

I can't go any further. 

****

Sweet, sweet baby life is crazy

And there's one thing I am sure of

That I'm your lady. 

Always baby 

And I'll love u now and ever. 

Now and ever

Now and ever

Now and ever

My sweet baby 
    
    Sweet, sweet baby now and ever… in love with you… 

  * Macy Gray

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lyrics are a bit sketchy and long as hell since I had to listen close to the song and I'm still not sure if this is what she said, but anyway…cheesy, I know. But I couldn't help myself. The end…maybe, you know, if I feel like it. 

   [1]: mailto:Utopian6ir12@aol.com



End file.
